


Memories of Fireflies

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [32]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 萤火的记忆Pairing: All贝，卡贝，特贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 发生在贝吉塔离开地球回到弗利萨军的五年里，为除大特以外多人视角的短文集合。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Vegeta
Series: All Vegeta Stories [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Trunks Briefs_ PART1

**Author's Note:**

> 是《The Stranger》的番外合集。

悟空先生联络我时，老实说我很惊讶。  
因为我们已经有廿五年左右没有见过面了。

那个男人从来没有主动联络过我本人。他与我的关联，全在我的父母那边。当他与龙珠一起消失、当妈妈从没有龙珠的这个世界里消失——妈妈去世后，爸爸立刻离开我们，独自搬去包子山的小房子……从此，我与“孙悟空”之间那条本就不稳固的线便断裂了。  
大家好像从未曾相识过，我也没想过他会回到这个世界来。  
或许是赛亚人天生冰冷的血脉让我们大家都彼此冷漠。实际上爸爸搬去包子山，一个人住在悟空先生过去的胶囊屋内这件事，大家不是没有过微词。微词也就只是微词，微微地，不高兴一下，没有人会去阻拦他。  
悟天说怎么也应该是我住在那里吧。是随意说说罢了，他长大后也喜欢大城市的生活。  
三年前，爸爸突然不见了。那个赛亚男人、超级战士，从包子山的小房子里凭空消失了。勘察现场没有任何异样，包子山的一侧有破坏的痕迹，树木倾倒、地貌改变。那又如何呢？他在几十年前就有力量一击毁掉地球的，这点破坏也不算什么。  
外公和妈妈为他改造过的重力飞船也一道不见了。  
布拉哭了好多次，在爸爸失踪的最初两个星期里，无论我说什么她都会大哭。她只是不能接受一直拒绝与我们相亲相爱的那个男人抛弃了我们。也许是死了，有些猛兽会躲起来等待着死。也许是他终于厌倦守护这颗孱弱的小星星，回首投奔那广茂宇宙。  
赛亚人老得很缓慢，妈妈老病缠身时，叫做贝吉塔的这个赛亚男人，看上去还是青年的模样。许多年前，他因着种种原因剃掉刻意积蓄的胡子之后，在一些场合，总有人怀疑他是我的兄弟、或我母亲的新情人。  
爸爸住了十多年的那间简朴小屋里一切都保存得很好。他失踪几天后，那个男人，悟空先生，爸爸称之为“卡卡罗特”的超级赛亚人，又凭空出现，回到了地球。  
他没有联络我，我也只是知道他回来了而已。在他的身上向来有诸多奇迹，我记得他上次离开时已经退化成少年模样，如今，似乎这个少年又一次长成了大人，成为健硕的青年。  
悟饭和悟天找他吃过饭，一大家子人父慈子孝地野餐、钓鱼，照片和录影里幼小的孩子们正在跑来跑去。小时候的我自然也会过去参与，而今就不必要了。何况吃完饭后的两三年，他们也没有再见。  
那两三年内，孙悟空先生也住在那个朴素的小房子里。听说是妈妈在世时送给他们的房子，那时候还没有我……库林先生在世时爱讲古，曾说那时的爸爸还是个邪恶的宇宙人之类之类。就是那座房子，我爸爸守护过又离开了，他的赛亚人同胞就一直住着，独居而已，没有联络他人的用心。直到现在，直到今天，他联系我，说在房子里发现了东西。  
孙悟空说我爸爸有东西留给我。

晚些时候我看到了他说的东西，毕竟用爸爸教给我的舞空术飞到包子山要不了五分钟。  
看上去比我还要年轻的孙悟空递给我一个信封。干燥的、不太旧的、清洁的信封。  
我感觉他因为发现了这桩宝物，几乎要兴奋到搓手。  
“夹在书本里，能发现不容易——我几乎都不翻书的嘛。”他双手递给我，很兴奋，以至于我怀疑他打开过。  
信封上以非常秀丽稳定的字迹写着我的名字，特兰克斯，用的我妈妈擅长的语言文字。  
没有封口，我有些激动，搓揉着它想看看内里是什么。但摸上去这信封完全是空的。  
“就是这么一件吗？”我有点怀疑地瞪着孙悟空。实在是没有办法制止自己怀疑的念头。这房子里只有他，这地球上最强的就是他，倘若这信封里的东西已被人拿走，那只能是被他拿走。  
“没了，就是这个信封。”他以轻松的语气通知我。  
我勃然大怒于他的轻松。  
这是郑重写就的文字，任谁都看得出来。在我的记忆中，从没曾见到爸爸提笔，或者用任何方式写画什么东西。他认认真真在这个信封上写下我的名字，又保存在书卷里……这信封怎可能是空的呢？一定是有人把重要的内页偷拿走了吧！  
“怎么也不应该是空的吧？”我压着怒气小声说。  
“贝吉塔那家伙，以前就经常让我摸不着头脑呢。也许就是空的。不管怎样，写上名字就是给你的吧。”孙悟空站在我的面前，挠他乱蓬蓬的头发。那些毛发又黑又硬，简直太赛亚人了。从很久以前我就懂了，我是混血儿，是长不出这样的“赛亚头发”的。  
妈妈说过我的头发像她。  
“我想看看夹着信的那本书。”我尽量心平气和地对他说。爸爸跟孙悟空不一样，他向来注重战术、心思深沉。虽然我不确定信是怎么消失的，但是藏着信的环境可能也能提供有关内容的线索。  
“是很无聊的书哦。”孙悟空说着，当真带我来到储藏室——以前这应该是孙悟饭的房间，里面有好几排顶天立地的书架。  
他从书架中抽出一本，放在我的手里：“就是这一本，我发现没有归回架子上，打开就找到了信封。”  
——其实是一本辞书。夹过东西的书页有点变形，很容易就翻到了，没有什么出奇的地方，那几页跟我的名字也没有联系。  
我突然想到了什么，忍不住发问：“悟空先生会写我的名字吗？”  
“啊……那、那种事……”孙悟空露出赧然的神色，“没有试过。”  
“会就是会。”  
“不会写。没有专门练习过就不会写吧。”他诚实地回答。  
“悟空先生觉得我爸爸会写我的名字吗？”我又问他。  
孙悟空陷入了沉吟，长达数分钟令人难耐的沉默之后，他开口道：“他会不会我也说不好。不过，如果他想要做的话就一定能做到，贝吉塔就是那种家伙。”  
“所以呢……从神龙的国度回来的您怎么看？”我用手指揉搓着信封的边沿。纸张没有生命，只有锐利的边角。我用指腹刮擦着它的尖角，假设爸爸也做过这样无意义的事。  
事实上我爸爸很少做无意义的事。  
“贝吉塔在写下这几个字的时候很想念你。他觉得你某一日会看到这些字。”孙悟空用笃定地语气说出了他的推断，“也许他只是还没来得及，让自己能写完一整封信而已。”

TBC……


	2. Trunks Briefs_ PART2

我不太喜欢悟空先生，但也谈不上讨厌。  
在我很漫长的人生里，前面的一半周围所有的人都是基于“围绕在孙悟空的身边”这个缘故聚集在一起。大家总是谈论他的英雄伟绩，说他曾经如何战胜了强敌、拯救了大家。  
大多数聚会发生在美好的春夏，大人们野餐、孩子们玩耍。父亲向来不合群，他总是避开“大家”。就像那些战斗和拯救的故事里根本没有他存在一样。  
可事实上他都是在的。  
在那些他一个人，拒绝加入“我们”的时光里，如果孙悟空开始走向他，他的眼睛里就开始发亮。  
有很多次，他们并肩迈步，转身就走了。瞬间起飞，飞去了我们不晓得的地方——双双再度出现时，必定是衣衫破碎、满面笑容。

很难想象这样的爸爸终于提笔给我写信。妈妈在去世前也曾说或许给我写信，“要手写遗嘱才有意义”……可她终究没有写。她年轻时的诸多享乐习惯最终打败了她的健康，她是瞬间病倒的。所有的毛病一下子全涌上来，她的身体变得非常脆弱，这就是我们人类的做派。  
命悬一线的时间没有很久，她没时间安排写信之类的事。我颇怀疑爸爸专注地听过妈妈的遗愿，他承诺过要完成什么事。有……或者没有……都不重要。妈妈睡进坟墓里之后，他什么都没有做，就径自从家里搬走了。  
没人敢打扰他的悲痛。甚至没人敢确认一下他到底悲不悲痛。但有一点是可以明确的，他搬去的是包子山，孙悟空曾经住过的小屋。

那个简朴的胶囊屋附近有一条河。  
水并不算深，也没有很浅。小时候悟天曾引我去那河里抓鱼，后来熟门熟路，他不领着我，我也会在大人们的野餐无聊时，到那河边去。  
那里时不时会出现一只带有触角的奇怪青蛙，我总是想抓到它，然后拿给妈妈看看。不然我同她说有的青蛙会长两条触角，她总是咯咯乱笑，以为我是爱说胡话的那种比较笨的小孩子。  
那曾有一次，我在芦苇丛里等待青蛙时，听见非常巨大的水声。通常是狗熊或者恐龙跳进河水才有那么大的水花响声。只是，那天跳下水的倒不是什么巨型猛兽，而是孙悟空个男人。  
他赤条条地跳下浅水，溅起夸张的水花，即使有芦苇挡着，我也几乎被浇透了。  
他的练功服七零八落地扔在河边的岩滩上，衣袖与腰带就直接飘在水里了。  
悟空叔叔果然练就了强壮健美的身体，他背对着我，站在及腰深的水里，背对着我的身体是我想要变成的那种大人。在他的身后、在芦苇的环绕下，我吸着气——我大口倒吸着气，没有喊他，没有让他知道我在哪儿——  
因为我同时还看到了爸爸。  
爸爸将撕破的战斗服从小腿上褪下，然后是上衣、贴身的短裤。我从没见过他的身体，但我知道每个人都说他有很好的身体，能完成不可思议的战斗。那天我终于看到他的身体。  
比想象中的瘦小，可能是站在悟空叔叔近旁的缘故，他的肌理显得较为纤瘦。他拉下白色的手套，扔在岩石上，那个时刻，我看得见他的两腿之间，那样东西，那样即使是外星雄性也同样具备的精巧器官，正硬挺着。  
他精悍的身体紧绷得好像一张拉至饱满的弓。  
“特兰克斯！”妈妈的声音在我的身后响起，她微凉的双手抚上我的脸颊，轻轻捂住了我的嘴巴，“嘘！别在这儿玩，我们走吧！”  
这是多余的，彼时我很茫然，根本不知自己能不能挤出声音，也未想要说话。  
我抬眼看妈妈，那时她的脸还很光滑，我看到她的双颊微红，嘴唇喷薄着玫瑰色的水光。她把我抱在怀里，我听见她那颗纯人类的小心脏跳得很快。  
妈妈知道——  
——她甚至期待。  
我转头又看了一眼爸爸那边。我看到悟空先生倚靠着浅滩上的岩石，大马金刀地坐在流水里，他向爸爸伸出了手，笑容满面地，示意他过来。  
“特兰克斯，你一定会想要……吃点曲奇饼干。”妈妈在我的耳边小声咕哝着，我觉得她的声音听起来心不在焉。我心里清楚她也在偷看。  
她用脸颊贴着我的额头，她漂亮的蓝色头发挡住了我的视线。  
狡猾的女人。她不晓得我也懂的，是她不肯相信这个。就像她始终不信我说的，这条河边常有一只长着两条触角的青蛙，然而这里真的有。那青蛙是确实存在的。  
“妈妈。”我伸手去抓她的头发。  
她抱着我，很缓慢地开始往树林里走。往人多热闹的地方走。  
“是朱古力味的喔，香喷喷的曲奇……你想吃多少都可以喔，我的特兰克斯……”  
她的声音像做梦一样。我对这件事的记忆也被她的声音传染，像做梦一样。我记得她那梦一样的声音沙哑、柔和，而且湿漉漉的。

TBC……


	3. Trunks Briefs_ PART3

拿了信封回去以后，并没有人来问我这件事。  
仔细一想，根本不会有人好奇总裁离开胶囊公司一整天的事情。这是常有的，在我的员工和妻儿看来，我当然能安排好一切。  
布拉也没有问。如果我不去同她说，她都不会知道我去见了孙悟空。与我不同，她跟悟空叔叔之间没有太多交集，从前即使见到也会摆出一副不跟无趣的大人交谈也无所谓的态度。爸爸从不强迫布拉修炼，也不强制她面对战斗的残酷，他可能觉得她像妈妈更好，谁知道……久而久之，我们与她之间的差异也愈来愈明显了。  
布拉比我要“地球”得多……  
当我一个人躺在浴室里，在雾气弥漫的朦胧中时，我会想到这个。我会想到在这颗位于北银河的边境小行星上，一个优秀的人类发明家与一个孤傲的外星战士生下了我。  
在我年幼时，爸爸曾希望我能像赛亚人，他训练我，教导我战斗，到最后，很明显，他完全放弃了。他选择不再强求任何“继承者”，把自己放逐到荒山森林里，独自一个人修炼。我想象他打算在给我的这封信里写下理由，讲述他的思想。但那不过是我的想象。  
很多年了，他不来找我，我没有再与他联络，没有再去见他、听到他的声音、陪伴他修炼……他失踪以后，我实在难以从这样一种自我问责中脱身，那就是：在这样漫长的岁月中，我是否存有主动的用心，刻意避开他、隔绝他……他没有来看望我们，我就不能去见见他吗？  
是不是我在刻意地，不想见他？  
他写在信封上的字证实了这一点，在孤独中他确有曾想到过这一个我，与此同时，我却没有在考虑关于他的事情，我什么都么有做……

那天晚些时候，我梦见父亲。此前几十年没有梦见过，这个梦来得毫无先兆。  
身处的好像不再是氤氲升腾的浴室，那些热雾也变成了茂密的芦草。我看见那个男人穿着战斗服走来，双手抚摩着芦苇白色的穗，将它们向两边拂开。  
他站在那里，抬起头来，露出完全是年轻时的脸孔。  
……近些年我没有见过他，确实也只记得他年轻时的面貌了。  
我坐在水里，背倚靠着硬的边沿，向他伸出我的手。湿润的空气中漂浮着樱花和野草的清香，这一点与记忆中的完全相同。我的这个梦里也正是一个春日。  
年轻时的爸爸站在水里，面向着我，褪下他战斗时的保护。先是裤子，然后是上衣与短裤。他拽下手套露出他的双手，那双手我曾好好观察过，比想象中各种伟大战士的手都要纤瘦。  
他站在我面前，身体是他曾献给孙悟空的身体，强健、紧致、有令人发疯的腰线和屁股。  
……我让他失望了，我流着他的血，却没有变成比孙悟空更强悍的赛亚人战士。  
“爸爸。”我抓住他的手，拉他靠近我。在水中我们的手掌都湿漉漉的，更令人惊喜的是，他的乳头与性器都已经绷得很紧了，触上去又热又硬。  
分开屁股的话，哪里都准备好了。除了沉甸甸的器官，缝隙中的入口也是既湿又软。很容易就能把手指放进去，愿意的话，两三根手指也可以轻松捅进去呢。  
……他沉默着，仿佛一个实在，又仿佛只是我渴求的恶灵、默默承载我的失败与劣性。  
“爸爸……”我拉着他俯身坐下，用双手环过腰肢，是拥抱也是拘束着他。  
可能真的这样想过的，我一定想过他是被人遗忘的了。想过在妈妈离开后去找他，在一个春夏，在河边占有他……我可以把他藏起来，没人记得他，他的失踪应该是我造就的，他应该在我知道的地方，为我所有。  
在我的要求下，他的移动很艰涩……应当如此艰涩。缓慢的碾磨能让他完全记住我的形状，所有好的和不好的，都是我受到他的影响，从他的那里承继来的。  
“爸爸！”我在热水中扑腾，我们——扑腾。我想着他，想着他的名字。不止一个人同我讲述过他的旧事，提醒我他曾经是一位王子。一位失去了王国的王子，他的毕生都在放逐中，究竟是为什么我要对他那漫长的苦行袖手旁观呢？  
此时此刻，我能感觉到他贴在我面上的脸颊，在我的额头上，喷薄着青春的温热。这是回忆中从来没有过的，可能记忆混杂着太多别的东西，全部都混在一起，它出了错。  
……他柔韧的小腹贴住我的……屁股煽情地抖动。即使我们还生活在一起时他也很少拥抱我，记得的唯一一次，是他打算赴死，于是抱住了我，让我贴靠在他的腹部。就是这样的腹部。  
天知道我有多么渴望他亲吻我。像妈妈那样，没有任何勉强地吻我，额头也可以，耳朵也可以，脸颊也可以，如果是嘴唇就更好了。可是从一开始我就知道，这场我与他之间秘密情事只是幻梦罢了，是我偏要以紧张的意志把自己强留在酣足的短眠中。  
“你会留下来吗？可以不死吗？”我问他。  
我忍不住要问他。这是我心中无法迈过的迟疑与悔过……收到他失踪的消息，我就几乎已确信他不会再出现了。甚至有非常沮丧的感慨，觉得“终于是这样”——  
“终于，他死了。”……  
坐在我的腰肢上，扭动着肥嫩屁股的这个湿漉漉的年轻男人，这个独属于我的、柔顺不言的赛亚人，完全是我怯懦的理想捏造的幻象。  
事实上他强横依旧，在削平半座山头后，转身就出走。  
是我“地球”的那一部分，把眷恋和希望织成了如此丑陋的网。  
在无人踏足的意志领地当中，反复地反复地侵犯他，是我一定要的。

“贝吉塔！”我大叫着他的名字，抓捏着他赤裸的肩膀，把他压迫进热水里。  
水花四溅，我将所有紧绷的喜怒都指向他，像被恶意挤捏着那样竭尽全力地射了。  
在独属的浴室里，我险些将自己淹死。在想象中理想的贝吉塔身上，我情愿把自己淹死——可终究没有这种决断，所以我仍是在喘气的。  
额头撞在陶瓷的水池侧壁上，我添了些肿胀伤。没有人会来过问我的情况，除非我亲自要求。大家都知道我能安排好一切，我是布尔玛的儿子特兰克斯。  
那些乳白的粘稠物沿着手指，正在滑入水中。我趴在水池的边沿上，眯着眼睛，想着那个信封。  
水雾正在慢慢散去，我再也不能假装它们是飘动的芦苇了。贝吉塔终究是不知所踪，我也无法假设我自己是孙悟空。

特兰克斯篇fin.


End file.
